


The Kidnapping of Class 3-E

by DiaHonkers



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Akari and Korosensei best Brotp, Angst, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Evil!Korosensei, Gen, Human!Ritsu, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, human!korosensei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaHonkers/pseuds/DiaHonkers
Summary: The God of Death trusted Aguri. She betrayed him. Akari trusted Aguri. She betrayed her. So what better way to get revenge on her than to use her own children against her?**Rewrite of the first few chapters coming soon**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so to just make it clear, Akari (Kayano) was already a test subject for Aguri and Yanagisawa, Thats how Aguri betrayed her. Ritsu is a human and Itona is already in the class.

     "Are you ready?" Akari asks, looking at the God of Death through the thick glass window that separated the two. He smiles. Akari knows that it's genuine. It's full of blood lust and hatred. They both slowly drew the tentacles out from them. The God of Death, being the stronger one of the two, went first. He built his power up, thrusting it at the glass pane, shattering it instantly. Akari looked at him in surprise. In the instant that she looked at him, the glass in front of her had broken. He smiles and grabs her hand. "Hurry, they will notice soon".

     They run out into the hallway, guns already pointed at their face. Aguri stands behind them. "Aguri..." Akari lets out, surprised at the fast that her own sister was ordering people to point a gun at her face. "Fire!" Aguri shouts, pointing directly at her sister. Akari flinches. "This is it. This is where I die" She thinks. Only, it doesn't come. She looks up to see the God of Death protecting her. Then she sees pools of red gradually grow larger on the ground. Akari steps back. She was about to throw up. She was going to throw up. She didn't have time.

     The God of Death picks her up and starts to run. The God of Death continuously protects Akari. She was taken aback. The man who had killed hundreds of people, _was protecting her_. They run further and further. They see the outside. Something that they hadn't seen in a year. They keep running, until they hear gunfire. Akari looks back, there stands Aguri, gun in hand. She looks at the God of Death, seeing him wince, but continue to run. He had been shot. He keeps running, he pushes open the final door and steps into the moonlight for the first time in a year. She didn't know where he was going, but he was going somewhere. Akari took in all the sights she saw as they ran, taking in the colors, blue, green, yellow, red, all the colors that she hadn't seen in a year. After all, the only color she really saw in the past year was grey. She looked at the God of Death limping, holding his side. After they get got far enough, Akari jumped out of his grip and helped him rest against a tree. "You need to rest. Once you do, we will start on our revenge."

 

* * *

 

     A new student had entered the E-Class today. Her name was Kayano Kaede. The class had already adored her. She had long green hair that she kept up in twin tails, she was small in stature but had a big personality. She was the perfect girl, well, perfect for everything except her chest. "Shoita-Kun" Kayano says, smiling brightly at Nagisa. "Kayano-san, please call me Nagisa." He says, pushing fixing his ponytail. "Okay! Nagisa-Kun, can I do something with your hair real quick?" she asks politely. Nagisa blushes "I-I guess" He says, looking down. She smiles and starts to fiddle with his hair. "Done!" She says, proud of herself. She points her phone towards Nagisa, startling him for a second. He looks at the screen in awe. His blue locks were in two cute twin tails on the top of his head, similar to Kayano's. He looked up at her in awe. "Kayano-san...I don't know what to say! Thank you!" He says looking at her smiling brightly. 

     Whenever the teacher walked into the room, Nagisa noticed that she would keep her head down and try not to make eye contact. He didn't want to say anything, But he was curious. "Kayano-San, would you mind reading page 13?" Yukimura-Sensei asked her. "Y-Yes!" She responded in a high pitched voice. As she read, she kept her head down the entire time, not looking up for one second. When she sat back down, she stared straight at her book. There definitely was something going on. 

     Akari snuck out of the building during lunch. She walked behind a tree and dialed The God of Death. "Death-San?" She asked when she heard the phone pick up. "Akari! How is winning the class over going along?" He asked, slightly faking the glee in his voice. "It's going well. I think that I have won them all over. The plan can go into effect soon. How is your wound healing?" She asked. Her personality and voice had done a full 360 from when she was in the classroom. Her voice had gone from a high pitched bubbly voice to a low, serious voice with pain and anger in it. "Yes. The plan can go into effect soon. You have put the pill in Aguri's drink, right? That will make sure she is bedridden for days." The God of Death smirked. His plan was going smoothly. Soon, he and Akari would have their revenge. Soon, the whole E-Class will be under their control.

 

* * *

 

 

     Yukimura-Sensei was not in school today. The school was informed too late, and could not bother to send a substitute to the E-class.  Kayano had come up with the idea of everyone staying at the school and studying. Most agreed to her plan while others were forced to stay. "Ritsu-San, could you help me with this question?" Itona had asked. Ritsu was one of the smartest in the class, she seemed to know everything, like she had unlimited access to google. "Sure! Lets see..." She said while processing the question. "Nagisa-Kun, I have to go to the bathroom, I hope you don't mind" Kayano said, standing up. "Not at all!" Nagisa replied. They had been studying for their upcoming science test. Yukimura-sensei was smart, and didnt go easy on their tests, but at the same time, made them pratical and easy to study for.

 

      Akari had texted the God of Death. Their plans were going smoothly. Everybody was in the classroom and unsuspecting. They were all studying when they heard a window break. It was a spray bottle. Isogai went over to inspect it, when it exploded. The room was filled with gas, and the children began to scream. One by one they started to drop to the floor. Nagisa ran to the door, it wouldn't budge. He turned around and watched as the cloud of gas began to roll closer to him. He held his breath as long as he could, but there was a breaking point. He took a big breath and watched as the room turned black. His last thought was hoping that the others were ok before he had passed out.

 

     Akari reentered the room, a cloth over her face. The God of Death walked up next to her. "Let's get them tied up and bring them to the place" He said with a grin on his face. Akari felt terribly guilty. She has started to become friends with these children, but at the same time, she knew that her sister deeply cared for them, so she had to use them to get back at her. She helped the God of Death tie up the kids hands and feet. Once they were all secure, They used their tentacles to pick the children up and lug them down the back of the mountain to the car that they had stolen the day before. Once the kids were all stockpiled into the car, They got into the car and drove off to the place where these kids would be spending the next few months, or years, of their lives.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading some stories I realized that I write my stories more in a essay format. Do you think that my writing is ok? I dont want it to be boring. I also tend to write shorter stories, so i want to try and update it more to make up for that. I really do hope that you like it. I know that it's not the best but I really do try and I have fun writing it. If you think that there is anything that I should change, please leave some suggestions on what you would like to see. I would really appreciate it.

     Nagisa slowly woke up. He looked around, and to his horror, he saw his classmates all tied up and unconscious. They were all sprawled out on a floor in a place that seemed like an abandoned factory. He attempted to sit up, but found himself being restrained by zip ties on his hands and feet. His anxiety started to kick in. He looked around, his chest heaving with every heavy breath he took. He started to shake. "What if we don't get out? What if we die here? What if no one ever finds us?". His mind was filled with horrible 'what if'. He heard a groan next to him. He rolled over to see Kayano slowly opening her eyes. "Kayano-San!" Nagisa said, with fear and reassurance in his voice. "Nagisa-Kun, where are we?" Kayano said with a weary voice. Nagisa sighed "I don't know where. I don't know what happened. But i feel that we're in trouble"

 

     His friends all slowly started to wake up. Some used their upper body strength to prop themselves up. They were quiet, looking at each other. "So what are we going to do" Karma said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him. Some of the girls were laying or leaning next to each other for comfort while others just silently sat next to each other. "What are we supposed to do?" Teresaka piped up. "He's right. We're all bound, we cant move. Some of us cant even sit up" Itona contributed. Everyone silently stared at each other. They were right in the fact that no one was able to move. "We'll get out of here! Im sure of it!" Yada said. Some people looked down. They wanted to believe the fact that they could get out, but they couldn't bring themselves to believe it.

 

     The door, that no one had noticed, swung open. Some people screamed while others tensed up. This was it. They all were going to die here. A handsome man slowly strutted in, walking up to Ritsu, who was the nearest person to him, and started to untie her. Everybody started to smile. They were going to get saved. They wouldn't die. That's what they all thought until the man helped Ritsu up, picked her up by the neck, and threw her to the ground. Everyone started to scream while others tensed up and started to cry. "Hello E-Class. I'm your captor, and i'm going to train you to be assassins to to my bidding."

 

* * *

 

 

      It had been a week since their initial capture. Their clothes were dirtied while others had nothing but undergarments on, no one said anything though. They were all in the same boat and knew that it would not do any good to make fun of them. Their captor, who had deemed himself 'Korosensei' was out buying clothes for them. His plan, unknown to the class, was to be nice, then mean, then nice again. When Korosensei returned with the clothes, he placed them on a table and smiled at the kids. "Please, feel free to take what you want!" The kids who had no clothes on were the first to run over to the table, looking at the clothes in awe. 

 

      After the kids had gotten their clothes on, it was time for their daily training. First, Korosensei started with warm ups. He had them run around the factory 20 times, and then do 100 push ups. Once most of the kids had collapsed on the ground, he threw the green training knives at their feet. "Get up" he said with a stern face. He made the kids stand in a line, their red faces panting from the heat. First up was Isogai. He had lunged at the man standing infront of him. The man easily dodged, grabing Isogai's arm and kicking his back, pushing him to the ground. Isogai started to heave, the wind knocked out of him. Kanzaki gasped, about to run towards Isogai, until Maehara grabbed her arm. "Kanzaki-San, dont, you remember what he did the last time someone stepped out of line." Kanzaki lowered her head, remembering what Korosensei had done to Sugaya when he had attempted to run from Korosenseis abuse. Isogai slowly stood up, sitting against the wall, catching his breath.

 

     Each kid had gone. Most of them leaning against the wall while others were comforting the ones who had thrown up. Korosensei looked at them, disappointing. "You are horrible. If you cant simply get a scratch on me or hit the ground without throwing up, You'll be punished. That's all for today. Go inside" Korosensei said, turning his back and starting to walk towards the trees that engulfed the factory. "I cant take this anymore. I want to go home. I want to see my parents." Okuda cried out, hugging Rio. Megu looked at the ground. "I cant take this either. I want to run, but i'm terrified. I'm ready to just end it all! This is too much for me! I cant take this! she cried. Okano's eyes widened as she ran towards Megu. "Megu no! Please don't think that way! Well get out of here! I'm sure of it!" She said hugging her tightly. Kayano looked down.  _What had she done to these kids?_

 

* * *

 

 

     "Cant you go a bit easier on them?" Akari pleased with Korosensei. He scoffed, kneeling down to get eye level to her. "Akari, don't you want to get revenge on your sister and Yanagisawa?" He smiled deviously, blood lust clear as day in his eyes. "Of course I do, but these kids, they..." She stops. Of course she wants to get back at Aguri, but it's not right being so hard on these kids. The older man wrapped her arms around Akari. "I promise you. These kids are lethal to our revenge. We need to use them." He put his hands on her shoulder, smiling at her. As he got up his smile immediately faded away.  _We are going to break these kids down to the core, and rebuild them._

 

     They had gone through another day of vigerous training. The kids all sulked inside, still recovering from the abuse that they had faced that day. They all tensed up when the door opened and the man they all feared walked into the room.  He looked at all of them, smiling "Kids! Would you like to go to dinner tonight?". All the kids eyes widened in glee. "Get changed, I had your clothes washed" he said, ushering them to the where he had their clothes hanging up.

 

     "Are you sure we should go with him?" Fuwa asked. She looked at the other girls, her eyes full of fear. "Do we even have a choice?" Sugino called from behind the curtain that separated them. "Sugino-Kun's right. Even if we tried to escape  _while_ we were out eating, he would kill us in a heartbeat" Hinano chirped in. Everyone fell silent. They only were stating the truth, their captor could care less about their well being, they are only puppets in his plan. Akari looked down, pausing putting her shirt on.  _She had assisted in utterly trying to destroy these kids. But she needed to. She **needs** to do this. No matter what it takes._

     


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not very happy with this chapter, but I do hope that you enjoy it!

    The kids had all gotten dressed and lined up, ready to get into the car that had brought them to the spot where they have been kept captive. "Come on! We're going going to a Soyokaze" The kids had widened their eyes. Soyokaze was a very fancy restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. "So-Soyokaze?" A few of the kids said in disbelief. "Yup!" the man had said with a beaming smile that had taken the kids aback for a second. The man who had kidnapped them just two weeks before was smiling genuinely at them. He opened the door and ushered them into the car. "Are you all comfortable?" He asked, looking back, wanting to know if they were all okay. They gave a silent look of assurance, and they started to drive off.

 

     The kids were already being investigated. Korosensei had told them to change their hairstyle a few hours earlier. A few of the kids were forced to cut their hair. Nagisa was the only one of the boys to cut their hair, and he was happy about it. Megu had cut the hair in her ponytail off, Kayano had put her long green hair into a bun, Rio had been given a Pixie cut and Hayami had taken her hair out of her ponytails, just to name a few changed in appearances. The girls had a fun time styling and cutting the hair of the others to make themselves look different, It was the most fun that they have had in days. Everyone took turns looking in the mirror to make sure that their appearances were different than normal. Korosensei would kill them if they were recognized. Nagisa smiled at his new, freshly cut hair. He was happy that he had short hair for once. A lot of the kids looked at themselves sadly. The ones who had cut or styled their hair were not happy how they looked. Some faces had small bruises or cuts on them. They were completely different people from when they had first entered the E-Class. And they all hated it.

 

     They pulled up to the valet parking. They all got out of the car, nicely dressed in suits and long dresses. The restaurant had been told that they were a class of Rich kids from a prestigious school out in Osaka. "This is the place" The man said looking into all of the kids beaming eyes in disbelief. One by one the kids entered the restaurant, their dresses and suits gleaming in the light of the establishment. They were lead to their seat. They were seated at long table, able to fit everyone in the class. Their table was in the back corner, separated from everyone else in the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

 

     The kids all had wide eyes looking at the food. There were beautiful decorations of flower and garnish on the sides of everyone meals. The kids did not even wait a second to dig into their food. There were moans of glee coming from the kids mouths. They smiled and laughed with each other for the first time in two weeks. Their captor let them order whatever they wanted and they did not let that go to waste. Not one kid had less than two or three plates. 

 

     Kayano and Nagisa were seated next to Korosensei. Nagisa was tense, trying not to let his guard down the entire time, except it was hard to keep his guard up when the food was so beautifully prepared and delicious. Akari had quite an easy time keeping up the facade that she was terrified of the man she was sitting next to. She acted normally, joking around with Fuwa and Okuda. Okuda fidgeted with her hair, feeling off with it being out of her two braids. Akari caught Okuda smiling, and even chatting normally with Korosensei a few times.

     "Nagisa-kun" someone whispered into his ear. He turned to his side, looking at Karma. "Look over there, Korosensei is going somewhere". Nagisa turned his head to see their captor gracefully walking somewhere, his hands in his pockets. He watched Korosensei walk up to a server, seeming to strike up a conversation. Nagisa was confused for a second, until he yelled back to their table "Watch and listen kids". Korosensei took a knife out of his pocket, and seamlessly stabbed the unsuspecting server in the chest. Laughing, he yelled back to them again. "Now, let's get out of here!" He said, sending a glare to the kids that made them obey him. The kids stood up and started to run after him. They got outside and were shoved into the car, and drove away before the last person even closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

     There were screams coming from the other room. He looked at the other and they ran to investigate. He into the room, seeing people fleeing and some people tending to a man who had blood seeping out of him. "Irina, go outside and see if you can find who did this. Ill take care of the people in here." Irina nodded her head, and ran out of the room. "What happened here?" the man asked looking at the people who were tending to the injured man. Their eyes looked up at him with fear. "No need to worry, my name is Tadaomi Karasuma. I'm trained in basic first aid" He said, bending down, removing the crimson stained tuxedo. He used the shirt the man was wearing and held it against the stab wound. "Ill need more cloth" Karasuma said calmly. The others ran to get some napkins for Karasuma to use, hoping that he would be able to save the man.

 

     Karasuma watched as the man was put on a stretcher, a cloth covering his body, as he was loaded into an ambulance. Karasuma turned to the other men who were there helping him tend to the man until the ambulance had gotten there, only they were a tad but late. "Do you know who did this?" Karasuma asked, taking out a notebook. "The man said his name was Takehashi Inori. He was with a party of about 30 kids, they were from a school in Osaka, but that's about all we know." One man said, still shaken up at seeing the man infront of him die. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see the security camera footage" Karasuma said, taking out a badge saying 'Detective' On the front. Irina stood next to her husband playing with her hair. Seeing Karasuma take out his own badge prompted her to take her own out. The men shook their heads and lead them back into the restaurant

 

     Irina's eyes widened "That's-". "I knew it." Karasauma said, cutting her off. It was the people that they had been looking for. Class 3-E, kidnapped from Kunugigaoka Junior High two weeks ago. Irina took out her phone and stepped out of the room, immediately dialing their office. Karasuma sat back in the swirly chair in disbelief. They were in the same restaurant as the kids they were looking for. He put his face in his palms, groaning as he processed the information that he had just attained. "The Chairman of Kunugigaoka would like to meet with you tomorrow" Irina said, strutting back into the room. She noticed one of the servers looking at her. She gave him a wink and a smirk and watched him fall back a bit. Holding back a giggle, she turned back to look at her husband, who was very unimpressed. "Let's go, there's a lot of work to do tomorrow" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! Also, I just went back and read some of my story.There's just a bunch of bullshit in it. Like, Korosensei stabbed someone to instill fear into the kids, but I didn't elaborate on that at all. Im still taking everyone's advice, Which I am very very thankful for!!! I will continue to work on my writing. And thank you to everyone who leaves comments on this story. It makes my day. I love you guys.

      "Come on Akari! We scared the shit outta them! What better way to do that than to kill someone! They're going to be killing Aguri anyways!" Korosensei gestured at Akari. It was the day after the incident and Akari had confronted The God of Death.

      "I know that! And...It's good! the only thing is that I feel terrible about all of this. They're scared shitless!" Akari screamed into his face. Her eyes were fiery. Full of anger in guilt. She wanted to get revenge on her sister. But what is the cost of that?

      The tall man could tell that she was loosing her sense of blood lust. He needed to get it back. It was a key component to his plan, their plan. They will get their revenge. These kids need to be broken and built back up. Trained to be killers. Trained to do their dirty work. They need to get their hands stained with blood. Need to learn how to accept death and to kill people.

      "Listen, We can do this. They will be fine. Once we get our revenge, Ill give them all money for therapy, then we'll get out of here. We both will be safe" He said, taking the small tenticles out of his neck, and forming a hand, stroking Akari's hair behind her ear. "Trust me. You're one of the only people I care about in this world. You're like a little sister to me. Ill take care of you. We will get our revenge on that bitch. I promise you" He says, a light smile on his face.

      Akai and The God of Death had gotten close while they were in captivity. Akari would vent to him, about how scared she was and how much pain she was in. She just wanted to go home. The assassin always listened to her. They formed a bond. One that was strong and would never be broken.

      "Ok..." Akari said, smiling up at him. She could tell that he was being genuine. "Now...Why are you making a hand with your tentacles?" She said, laughing at the hand made of tentacles resting on her cheek.

     "They gifted this to us. We need to learn how to use it. It will make them feel terrible if we use their own creation against them" He said, pulling the tentacles back. "We'll do this" He said, forming a fist that simply looked like a ball of tentacles. Akari laughed as she gave him a fist bump.

      "We'll do this....Together"

* * *

 

     It was back to training once again. Beads of sweat were dripping onto all the kids blue training uniforms, that were only cleaned once every two weeks. The kids only got a shower once a week. Their lives were a living hell. They constantly cried and wondered if their parents were looking for them. One day Korosensei overheard Terasaka talking to his goons about an escape plan. Needless to say, It wasn't good for him or the others. They all could not move and were lying in a puddle of their own puke. They hadn't even thought about escaping since.

     "C'mon you mutts. Keep it up. You know the punishment if you stop before I say so" Korosensei bellowed, standing on a barrel looking down at the kids that he had kidnapped. The kids eyes widened in fear as they sped up. It wasn't for another half an hour until he told them that they could stop.

     The kids were slumped against the building, their chests heaving and wringing out their shirts, covered in sweat. The kids at this point could care less about anything. Some girls even took their shirts out to wring them out. Leaving them in nothing but a bra. They didn't care, and neither did the boys. They didn't care to be perverts. They didn't care about anything but going home. The boys still did give them privacy, even if the girls did not care.

     "It's so hot!" Rio exclaimed, wringing out her shirt, being one of the only girls to have taken their shirt off. 

      "We'll be able to go inside in a bit, it should be a bit cooler in there" Okajima answered, having his back turned to her as to not invade her privacy. 

     There were puddles everywhere. Everyone had wrung their shirts out and had been allowed to go inside and put on their regular clothes, which consisted of basic baggy or very tight thrift store clothes. Once everyone was situated, some kids headed to the small kitchen that must had been a part of the building when it was in use. The other kids either set the table, or just sat around and relaxed. Few bothered to socialize, scared that Korosensei was around the corner listening to every word they said. They dared to defy him.

* * *

 

     "Kayano?" A voice whispered. Kayano's eyes flickered open as she turned over to see Fuwa looking at her smiling.

     "It's late. We should Probably go to bed." Kayano exlaimed, keeping her voice down as the rest of the class slept. 

     "I know that. I just had a simple question for you..." Fuwa said, pulling the thin blanket that Korosensei had provided for them closer to her face. "I just wanted to know.... How long do you think we'll be here? It seems like years, yet it's only been a month or two, I've lost count at this point. I just want to go home" She said in a soft sad tone, Muffling her cry's with her hand

     "I don't know. I want to leave too. Someone will come save us. Im sure of it." She said, smiling softy at Fuwa, who at this point was red in the face from her crying. 

     "Thank you so much.... We should go to bed...Night..." Fuwa said, rolling over to the other side. Kayano sighed as she once again came to the realization of bow badly she was causing these kids mental states to become.

     "I need to remain strong. I need to remember what he said to me. They are my tools. I need them to get revenge." she said under her breath, hoping that nobody had heard that.

**Someone did**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that no one feels weirded out about the part where some girls took their shirts off. I in no way am trying to sexualize them. I see them as my children. And even though I could care less about people sexualizing anime teenagers (Over the age of 14), I know that some people do care. So I do hope that you understand! I wanted to try and elaborate that they were already so broken that they could care less about if people saw them or not. I hope that you understand. It was simply for the writing. That was all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayano seems to go in and out of states where she cares about the kids. In the mornings when her and Korosensei talk, she remembers her bloodlust. It fades throughout the day, and comes back at night after they talk again. Im still not a good writer. Im writing her character all over the place and im coming up with a bullshit excuse to disregard it. Im sorry. Im still very much working on my writing. Im sorry that it's bad.

     Okuda looked at the ground, rubbing her worn out shoes together. She was worried about something. Even when Korosensei was speaking, who she usually payed close attention to, She was simply looking at the ground.

   "Okuda-san! Is something wrong?" Kayano said, running up to her, A smile on her face. Okuda shrunk back, as if she was afraid of the green haired girl running towards her. Kayano slowed her footsteps down as she saw the girl with messy braids shrivel in defense. "Okuda-San, What's wrong?" Kayano asked, hiding the fact that she could care less about her tools well being.

     "I-It's nothing Kayano-Chan! Nothing at all! I heard nothing! I mean I saw nothing! I mean I did nothing! I mean-" Okuda constantly stuttered, swinging her arms all over the place trying to diffuse the situation.

     'Heard nothing' Kayano thought. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered what she had said out loud the night before. Okuda didn't sleep far from her and she had mentioned being a restless sleeper before. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Kayano asked her in a serious tone. 

     Okuda stiffened at the normally cheery girls disturbing tone. "Nothing at all! A-and if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone! I promise!" She said, a very obvious fake smile on her face. Her eyes glossed as she was about to cry, being so frightened at the fact that the girl could easily get rid of her if she wanted to.

     "Ok!" Kayano said in a cheery tone, conflicting with the serious tone that she had had just a minute before. "If you ever need anything, you can tell me! Ill be here for you!" Kayano said, walking away as her cheery expression melted into an emotionless state.

     She knew. It was obvious. Kayano was lucky. Okuda seemed to slowly take a liking to Korosensei. It was good. They had had talks about who they thought would break first. Okuda was high up on the list, and it was good to see the fact that their speculations were right. Okuda was not a strong girl, so she and Korosensei had no need to worry. There was no way this timid girl could musk up the courage to defy them. They're safe. For now.

* * *

     It was their first day off. Korosensei had wanted to gain more of their trust. He had taken them to the restaurant, but utterly ruined it when he stabbed the innocent bystander.

     "I wonder where we're going!" Okajima yelled out in excitement at the fact that they wouldn't be abused that day. Korosensei was sure to have instilled enough fear into these kids that they wouldn't say a thing. Korosensei had even made sure to tell them, that if they even hinted at the fact they were being held captive, that he would not show them mercy. The kids each had 5000 yen, not daring to ask where the assassin had acquired the money from. 

     "So! What are you kids going to get?" The tall assassin said. The kids all tensed up at the man speaking. They hadn't heard him enter the room and of course, did not want to get hurt. They had found out it was golden week, and would be able to go out in public without drawing suspicion to them.

     "Im not sure" Kimura replied quietly. Some kids let a slight gasp pass their lips at the fact that he had been brave enough to respond to their captor

     "That's too bad. I hope that you all figure out what you want!" He said, in a oddly cheery voice that sent a shiver down all the kids spines. They knew it was an act, yet it was so good. It was scary. It frightened them that he may be trying to win them over. That he may win them over and turn them all into mind slaves.

     "Let's go wait for the train. We can go Allllll over the city!"

* * *

 

     They all waited patiently at the station. They had never been so thrilled to see strangers in their lives. They felt themselves holding themselves back. They couldn't tell anyone. If they did, that person would die, as well as them. They kept silent not saying anything. When the train arrived they seemed amazed, like it was the first time they had been on one. In these past few weeks, their whole lives had changed. They weren't even 'normal' anymore. Things that they would do on a daily basis seemed so foreign to them. 

     The kids looked in awe as they arrived to their stop. The kids would frequent the city on the weekends, but it seemed like they were tourists how they looked at the tall building around them. Some kids took others hands. They were terrified at the fact that if they even said one word wrong, they could be killed. The kids looked at the people wandering around Tokyo. It was some of the most fun they had in forever.

    The kids froze in terror as they turned their heads consecutively towards the many TV's in the window of a small shop. The news was on, and there was an interview of someone with shortish blue hair, talking into the microphone with a distressed look on her face. Nagisa's eyes widened a horrific amount.

    "Please, Im begging everyone who sees this. Keep an eye out. I cant take it any longer. Nagisa. I love you. I miss you. Come home soon" The woman said as Nagisas picture popped onto the screen

     It was his mother. Nagisa dropped to his knees. His mother, who had abused him, but wanted the best for him, even if it was initiated in the wrong way, was in distress. Looking for him and the other kids. He wanted to cry out. 'Im right here!' but couldn't cause a commotion. 

     "That kid looks like the kid on the screen but with shorter hair" A bystander whispered. Nagisa looked up at them, then back at Korosensei. 

     "Hahaha! My son? He's not the same as that kid! He looks like a girl! My son looks nothing like him!" Korosensei said, stepping in. "Are you ok?" He said getting onto his knees and giving Nagisa a hug. The kids noticed Nagisa tense up. To their surprise, Nagisa wrapped his hands around the man and started to sob. 

     The crowd had somewhat dispersed and Nagisa was pulled to his knees. The boy seemed to have forgotten that the man had kidnapped them. He was just sobbing on his shoulder like it was a friend. 

     "Get a grip boy. I swear to god. If you get us caught you'll regret it" Korosensei whispered into his ear. Nagisa let a timid 'yes' slip out of his lips as his shoulders tensed up, looking up at the man looking down at him, grimacing at him.

     

* * *

 

     The kids wandered around the shops. Plastered everywhere were their faces. Some of the girls looked sadly at their old haircuts and hairstyles, while others just remembered how life was like to be free. Most of the kids bought food, toys and books. Things that would be able to keep them semi-satisfied' as they were busy being beaten to death. The kids walked into some clothing stores, looking at the clothes compared to their dirt covered ones. Most of the kids had never had this much dirt on them since they were children.

     "Kataoka-san! Look at this dress!" Yada said, running up to Megu holding a dark blue sun dress with small white flowers on it. She smiled brightly as she held the dress up to Megu's figure.

      "Yada-san, I never saw you as a fashion type of person" Megu said taking the dress out of Yada's hands. Megu could see that she was having the time of her life. Yada hated blood and gore, and had constantly threw up every time she saw Korosensei hurt one of her beloved friends.

      "Haha, not really, but i really like this dress and think it would suit you!" Yada said, scratching the back of her neck. "If you already spent all of your money, ill pay for it..."

     Megu snickered. "Id love to try it on" She said as she walked over to the changing room. Yada watched as Megu walked into the changing room and sighed as she went out of sight.

      "So, you have a crush?" A man said putting his hands on her shoulders and getting close to her ear. Yada stepped back and kicked her foot up, only to be stopped by the mans hand. "Oh, you really think that you are gonna get a hit on me?" the man said as he started to grip down on her ankle. Yada's eyes widened as she realized that the man who she was talking to was their captor.

     "Im so-sorry sir!" she said, wincing in pain as the man slowly started to twist her ankle.

     "Good girl" He said, throwing her leg to the ground, pulling her down with the force. She looked up at him, terrified. She started to shuffle back, away from the man. He gave her a grimace and walked to where ever he was before.

     "How's it loo- Yada-san! What happened?!" Megu said as she ran out of the changing room.

     "Nothing happened im fine....Anyways" She said standing up "You look really nice!". She smiled at her, hiding the pain in her leg. 

     "Ok...." she replied, knowing that she was hiding something.

     "Yada-san! Kataoka-san! It's time to go- Hey! You look nice! Are you going to buy it?" Isogai said, walking towards the two. 

     "Yeah! Im gonna buy it for her!" Yada said proudly. "Go take the dress off! We'll go buy it!"

     The kids were having the time of their lives. They almost forgot that they wernt going to their individual houses, but to a remote warehouse on a mountain. It was the first time the kids had chatted normally. And that night, they got a surprisingly good night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the fact that Yada canonically has a crush on Megu. I put a little segment of interaction in the story today. I know that in the last chapter, when the girls had their shirts off, I said 'no one really cares'. And that's true, but the kids still do have sight crushes on the others, even though they don't fully focus on it considering the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im slowly getting more of a grasp on how I want Kayano's character to be. But I still cant just make her feel sympathetic in one chapter and not give a shit in another. I am learning more and more about writing this. I deeply appreciate all the feedback that I get from writing this story. Thank you for leaving comments with help and telling me how you feel about the story. It always makes my day when I get nice feedback with people saying they're interested in where the story is going. Thank you so much!

     Akari felt a sharp pain in her left cheek and watched the warm crimson liquid trickle down her hand as she attempted to cover the wound.

     "You damned idiot! You let her hear?! Oh you are a lucky one, if she had not already become terrified of me I don't know what I would do to you" The God of Death said glaring down at the small green haired girl, a knife in hand. The knife had only skimmed her cheek, yet an immense amount of blood came out of it.

     "I am sorry Death-San...These children...I feel terrible. I wasn't raised to be cold hearted like you. I feel sympathy for them. I cant help it I-" another sharp pain came onto Akari's body. She looked down to see a river of blood down her right arm. He had slashed his knife all the way down her arm, cutting deeply into her. She looked up at him in shock, as the only sound they could hear were the snores of the kids in the other room and the small drip of her blood hitting the floor.

     "Don't you think I already know that" The man said, lifting her chin up and bathed in the way she looked at him in a terrified manner. "You are becoming Kaede Kayano. Remember, you are Akari Yukimura, the girl who was tested ruthlessly for months in a lab. Beaten and bruised. You have sympathy for these kids who have had everything they wanted in their life. Listen to me Akari. Once we kill Yanagisawa and Aguri we will let them go. I promise." Letting go of her chin, he turned away into the darkness. "Go back to sleep. More people other than Okuda will learn about your true motives. I have a job to do. Make sure none of them run off while i'm gone"

* * *

 

     It was another day of ruthless training. Another day of sweat. Another day of crying, wanting to go home. Korosensei put them through particular hell today, he seemed upset. No one had the heart to ask him what had happened.

    Korosensei had focused of knife skills today. He had handed each kid a silver knife that was pretty heavy for some of the smaller kids to hold. Not one kid came out unscathed. Each kid had a scratch or two from their partner hitting them, which in turn, made them apologize profusely. 

     The kids ran inside so they could finally have some time to relax. Ever since Korosensei had let them go out and buy some things, their lives had become significantly better. Instead of sitting inside the warehouse moping and crying, they were able to distract themselves from the harsh reality that they had been facing. Some played with Lego sets they bought while others curled up with a book. 

     "So, what are we gonna do?" Someone piped up in the room filled with quiet on one side and Legos clacking on the other. Everyone turned their heads to see the previously mischievous redhead, sitting there with a book rested on his head. "We can't stay like this forever. We need to make a plan or something"

     Kayano's eyes widened. They were going to retaliate. She cant loose them. Not after the talk she and The God Of Death had this morning. "I think we should wait it out" She piped in. Everyone's eyes immediately darted to her. She swallowed, beads of sweat rolling down her porcelain skin, would they think she was suspicious? Would they think that she was for what Korosensei was doing? Her mind raced. She didn't know what to do.

     "I agree" A small shy voice said from behind a book. Okuda had been the owner of the voice. She looked like she was about to cry. "I think that he treat's us fine... If we could just stay here until someone comes to get us, then.."

     "Are you crazy?!" Terasaka shouted. Standing up and running towards her, only to be stopped by Maehara and Sugino. He huffed and walked back to where he had been sitting. "It's stupid. We should get out of here as fast as we can. One of us is going to die soon. I'm sure of it. We need to get out of here."

     "We shouldn't risk anything." Isogai chirped. "We shouldn't risk leaving this place. We should just wait for the professionals to come and raid this place.

     "He's right. We would be killed if we tried to run. We need to make the best decision for ourselves." Nagisa said, standing up, walking to the middle of the room. "I don't want anyone to die, and if we try to make an escape, we would surely be killed. So let's just wait. We could always give a signal or somethin-."

**Slap**

     Nagisa's hand slowly went up to his cheek, as his eyes drifted to the owner of the hand who had slapped them. He met the tall kids mercury piercing eyes. His eyes squinted. "What the fuck was that for" He said. He was mad. Very mad. 

     "What? The little child got a booboo? The redhead said, bending down to meet Nagisa's height. Red met blue, as Karma gave Nagisa a 'sympathetic' look. "I'm looking out for the class. You're just going to kill us. Ok? So stop your bitching."

     Nagisa looked at the ground. He clenched his hand. He brought a fist up to punch Karma, only to be quickly stopped by a hand, who in turn, twisted his arm, and kicked him in the stomach. When he realized who it was, it was too late.

     "Now now, I cant have my disciples fighting, can I? No. Save that for our assassination. Now, let me see your arm, is it alright? I didn't mean to twist it that bad? Ah, It seems to be bruised, let me get something to wrap it." The dark haired assassins attitude went from dangerous to concerned in the blink of an eye. It was scary how well he could fake emotions. 

     "It's fine, just let me be" Nagisa said, wiping spit from his chin. Korosensei backed off, smiled at the kid, and walked away.

      "Ill give you a few days off, feel better~"

 

* * *

 

     Nagisa's arm had been badly bruised. Korosensei gave the boy a few days off from training, which was something he needed deeply. He could feel his mentality breaking with each squat, each lunge of a knife, each mile run. Not only had his arm started to feel better, but he had gotten his mental stability back. From that day on, Nagisa knew not to pick fights.

     "Nagisa-Kun, are you feeling better?" Kayano asked, running up to him, her face caked with dirt and blood from that days training.

     "Yeah, thank's for asking. I think I should be back tomorrow, not that I want to..." He replied, his voice trailing off into a mumble. What was he thinking? 'I should be back tomorrow?' he hated this place. What was he thinking, wanting to go back to training as soon as possible.

     Nagisa sat on the sideline, watching his classmates train. He could see the jealously in some of their eyes. They hadn't sat in hours and he was just sitting there, watching. He watched as Kimura got slapped in the face and onto the ground five feet away, as Takebyashi was kneed in the chest, throwing up and passing out, as Hara was nearly stabbed. It was unfair. 

     The kids walked back into the warehouse. None of them spoke. Before they could get out of the changing room, Nagisa stood there.

     "Listen guys, Im sorry for today. Korosensei told me to sit out and I don't want to argue with him and-"

     "Nagisa-Kun, It's fine" Rio said, patting him on the back. The other kids smiled behind her.

      "Yeah, no matter if you were training or not, I still would have gotten hurt" Kimura said, scratching the back of his head, his face still red from the slap.

     Nagisa smiled. They had been going through so much, but, they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that this took so long! I had writers block, then I had doubt on my writing skills then I started a new story. Im sorry! I hope you like the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually updated this. I've had a draft for months, but haven't felt motivated to do anything with the fic. I figured I would work on the fic and post a small chapter, just to get a new update out. I'm sorry that it took so long for this to update. I've had some personal things going on. I actually experimented with this chapter and tried out a new style of writing, so I hope that it's too your liking. Thank you for reading and bearing with me not updating!

Akari woke up in a cold sweat, her chest heaving as if she had just run a marathon. She sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep or at least pretending to be. She stood up and carefully crept over the sleeping bodies of the children she assisted in kidnapping. She opened the door to the bathroom, shielding her eyes from the light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she saw a figure with long charcoal colored hair washing their face. The figure turned quickly, putting their hands up to defend themselves, a terrified look on their face.

     "Kanzaki..." Kayano murmured, keeping her voice down for the others who were still at rest. Her eyes widened and she slowly put her hands down. Her face was red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"K-Kayano" She said stunned. With a quick glance into the mirror, she turned around, rubbing her eyes furiously. "I haven't been feeling well...I must have caught a cold" She said sniffling. 

Kayano knew something was wrong. She didn't know what to do. She could care less, but at the same time, she wanted to care. After what the God of Death had said to her the other day, it opened her eyes. They were merely tools, she needed to use them. She would get them therapy after they succeded. But until then, she had to pretend that she cared. She simply walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Kanzaki's body stiffened, scared at the touch. Kayano rested her head on Kanzaki's back. She started to shake and cry. Neither of them said a word, they had nothing to say. 

* * *

 

It was another hard day. Blood, sweat, tears, they were making ends meet with their work. They hated it. 

"Nagisa, you're getting better at this" Korosensei said, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder.

Nagisa's shoulders tense up as the man pats him. A buzz of thoughts flashed through his head at once. 'He's going to kill me', 'Im going to get hurt', 'Somebody save me'.

"Calm down Nagisa" He says, taking his hands off his shoulder and stuffing them in his pockets. The tension released from Nagisa's shoulders all at once, relief flowing through his body all at once.

"Korosensei!" a voice yelled from afar. The man turned his back to see Okuda running towards him. "I-I made you the poison you asked for" she said handing him a flask. The man grinned ear to ear

"Good job Okano!" He said ruffling the top of her dirty hair, gaining a smile from her. Nagisa thought of it weird. She was smiling, at Korosensei, their captor.

"Alright, everybody! That's it for today! Let's all go inside, we'll all bathe today!" He said with a grin on his face. Some of the children cheered while others thought of it weird that Korosensei was being so nice to them.

* * *

Getting in the bath was one of the best things that had happened to Nagisa in weeks. Each kid, separated by gender, was allowed five minutes in the bath. Each child used those five minutes like it was their last.

"Five minutes up Nagisa! Get out!" Terasaka yelled, pounding on the door. Unwillingly, Nagisa stood up, wrapped a towel around him, and headed to the changing room. Sugino was in the room finishing up. He gave him a wave and left him to himself.

He was all alone for the first time in weeks. Sure he had the rare bath times, but he was always hurried out of there. In the changing room, he wasn't being rushed, or pushed around, or forced to do anything. With all the silence, everything came rushing back to him at once.

He started to cry

 He cried because he missed his bed. He cried because he missed going to school like a normal kid, no matter the class he was in. He cried because he was being held someplace he didn't want to be. He cried because he knew the other kids felt the way he did. He cried because he could.

After five minutes of crying, he was brought back to reality when Terasaka entered the room. Nagisa slowly got up and put on the dirty clothes he had been wearing for ages.

"We'll get outta here ya know?" Terasaka said, breaking the silence. Nagisa stared at the ground in front of him. He wanted to be optimistic, but he couldn't.

"How do you know that" He replied, his shoulders drooping a bit as his body became accustomed to the sadness he was feeling.

"Cause, Ya got me and my gang, and Karma. Plus I'm sure people on the outside are lookin' for us too"

Nagisa tensed up. He had forgotten that there was a world outside of their own torture filled one. He forgot that people missed them, and must be looking for them. Almost 30 kids was a lot of people, and the police wouldn't just let them disappear out of thin air. Nagisa turned to face Terasaka, who was finishing putting his shirt on.

"Thank you" Swam out of Nagisa's lips, almost going unheard, until a small smile crept up on Terasaka's face as he exited the room"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! An update! Didn't see this coming! I'm so sorry for the late updates!!! I hope I can get chapters up a lot more frequently, as well as making the chapters longer.

     So much time had passed since class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High had mysteriously disappeared. The police station had the parents of different kids in their office each day. Asking if there were any new leads on the case. If their kids were safe. If they could trust the police. Every question that was available to ask, they asked.

    

     "Officer Jelavic, can you give us any details on the Kunugigaoka case?" The reporter asked, a notepad and pen in hand. Along with the parents constantly coming in, reporters also tended to fill their already cramped workspace.

 

     Irina sighed and twirled her long blonde hair around her finger. "We are still working on the case. We can assure you that we are doing everything in our power to get these kids home safe and sound. The school is cooperating with us and supplying our detectives with information on who the culprits could be" She said, setting her hands on her hips. "Will that be all?"

 

     Before the reporter got a chance to answer, Irina turned around and walked away. "You're hiding something! Aren't you?!" the reporter yelled. Irina bit her lip, as not to report back at the reporter. The information about the Soyokaze incident had not been revealed to the public, due to the high chance of public backlash about being so close to the kids, yet not bringing them back home

 

     The police knew very little about the culprits. They knew one of the men, if not all of them, had experience in killing. Possibly an assassin. The table the group was seated at was right out of the cameras view. The only info they had on the kidnappers was one of their faces, which was a rough police sketch made from details told by the chauffeur and a waiter.

* * *

 

     “Were they giving you a hard time again today?” Karasuma said, swirling around in his chair and Irina entered the room.

 

     Irina sighed and slumped against the wall. “Different day, different news crew, same questions”.

 

     Karasuma swiveled back to his computer and pulled up the police sketch of the kidnapper at Soyokaze. “This is a rough depiction of one of the men in the group of kidnappers. I’ve been thinking, after reading the clues we have so far, what if the culprit at Soyokaze was the only one who carried out the kidnapping. What if he’s the only one responsible for all of this”

 

     Irina stared at her husband like a deer in headlights. “You have got to be kidding me. There is no way he, a single person, carried out a kidnapping of almost 30 children. He would have had to lug them all down the mountain” Irina said as she walked to her chair. “It’s got to be a large group. Even if it was one less person, it would still be hard to lug struggling children down the mountain without anybody noticing.”

 

     “But what if said children were unconscious.” Karasuma responded, putting his chin in his hand, looking smugly at his wife.

 

     “Even then, he would get tired of going up and down the mountain. Plus, what if they didn’t stay knocked out that long! What if they woke up!”

 

     Karasuma sighed. “I have reasonable doubt. When we took samples from around the building, we found residue of a substance known to be used by assassins to knock witnesses out. It’s long lasting, it lasts about five hours. Have you not checked the case docs?”

 

     Irina laughed nervously and quickly averted her attention to her computer. Karasuma sighed as the main documents for the case popped up on his partners  computer. “You’re right. I can make sense of it, but only one person? It’s a bit of a stretch” Irina said after skimming the docs. “But there still have to had been at least five guys.”

 

     “That could be true, but right now, we only have the information on one of the culprits. Now, let’s get some coffee. Hopefully it’ll take your mind off of the reporters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes, comments, and feedback are appreciated!!


	9. Chapter 9

     The class hadn't been fed terribly. Little enough to keep them hungry, but enough to get them through a day of ruthless training. The kids became more and more afraid of their captor each day...but sometimes he would treat them. Few and far between, Korosensei would let the kids have an extra half hour break, or he would let them have extra food with their meal. Some of the kids would rejoice at the better treatment that day, while others would become suspicious. 

     "Okuda, you seem happy today" Nagisa said, walking up to the bespeckled girl munching on her extra piece of bread alongside her small plate of curry.

     Okuda nodded at Nagisa was a smile and swallowed the piece of bread in her mouth. "Of course! Korosensei gave us extra food today! It was really nice of him to do that..." she said staring down at her piece of bread and smiling. "I thought I would have starved to death by now, but we got to eat more than usual today. I'm really happy I'm still here"

     Nagisa smiled awkwardly and laughed "Yea-" he started until he was abruptly cut off by a pissed off voice from behind them.

     "The last time I checked, that bastard doesn't particularly fit the criteria to be a 'nice person'" Rio said snarling, her nose crinkled in disgust at the other girl.

     Okuda blinked at Rio as the room fell silent. All eyes were on them. "W-what do you mean? H-He could easily not feed us? He's being r-really nice by doing this!" Okuda said, raising her voice and standing up from her seat on the ground.

     Rio was visibly taken aback at being challenged by Okuda, the whole class was. "Hey...Let's just calm down..." Sugino said, walking towards the two girls fighting hands out in front of him in a 'calm down' motion.

     "Stay out of this baseball freak!" Rio yelled, pointing a shaking finger at the boy, making him freeze where he stood. “Are you fucking crazy?!” Rio said turning back to Okuda “this man _kidnapped_ us, and you’re calling him _nice_?! We haven’t seen our families in two months. This man is training us to kill people no matter how much we protest. He tourtures us for gods sake, and here you’re calling him _nice_?!“

     Her hands were in a fist and her whole body trembled. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to fall down her bruised and beaten face. 

     “Alright, that’s enough, it’s time to stop this” Sugaya said walking up to the shaking girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’re all tense and tired after today. Let’s just finish our dinner and go to bed. Does that sound like a plan?” He said, looking around the room for everyone’s agreement. “I take the silence as a yes”.

     The rest of dinner was silent. Kids sat on the floor eating their dinner, and slowly filed towards their mats on the floor to settle down for the night. No one said a word to eachother. Nobody wanted to mention the event that just happened.

 

* * *

 

     Once she made sure everybody was asleep, Akari slipped out of the room to speak with her ‘captor’. 

     “Akari!” The God of Death exclaimed “We’re doing it! They’re breaking”. The man smiled brightly and laughed, placing both of his hands on each of Akari’s petite shoulders. 

     “Death!” Akari said in a breathy whisper. “Quiet down! Somebody could hear!” She said pressing her finger to her pursed lips, making a ‘shh’ noise.

     “You’re right, Akari” The God Of Death said lowering his voice and wiping happy tears out of his eyes. “I am just so happy that our plan is working”. He walked over to a wooden box and leaned back. “The way the kids are training, we’ll be able to get our revenge on those two in no time. Paired with the breaking of their mental states? We’ll be unstoppable.” He said tilting his head to look out of the broken window at the forever crescent moon.

     The younger twiddled her fingers as she listened to the hysterical man gleefully talk about the despair of children.

     “Anyways” the man said snapping back into sanity. “You should get some sleep. We start early tomorrow.” He said with a frighteningly kind smile on his face. “Goodnight, Akari”.

 

* * *

 

     Hot air filled his lungs as he dodged and weaved the trees that stood in his way of freedom. This was it. This was his only chance. If he blew it, it would be all over for him. No more chances

     ‘There!’ He thought as the line between nature and civilization came above the horizon. Only a few feet from freedom. The only thing that kept him from savoring the feeling was the frantic footsteps of the man chasing him.

     Suddenly, slimy green vines shot into view from the darkness to his left. They curled around a tree and he ran straight into their clutches. The vines slowly curled, restraining him no matter the struggle.

     A girl in a ski mask and a short frilly black dress stepped out into the faint moonlight. The vines seemed to come from her neck. Before he could say anything, the man stepped closer to him. 

     “Akari. Good job, I’m proud. Now, Takebyashi, I don’t recall this being part of yesterday’s training. If you wanted extra training you could have told me. Amazing work though. You almost got away. That’s vital for an assassin. The only thing is, you didn’t.” Korosensei said cupping his chin in his hand. “And I won’t let that happen.”

     Tabeyashi looked at the girl with frightened eyes and swore he saw a streak of green hair from under the mask. She looked back at him and smiled. Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

     Akari was jolted away from her mat and into the nearest storage closet. She struggled and fought until a finger was put to her neck. 

     “Shut up and stop struggling” a deep voice said into her ear. Her body relaxed as her mine processed who the voice belonged to. “Put this on, quickly we’ve got a runner” he said shoving cloth into her hands.

     “Akari’s eyes widened in the dark room as Death quickly left the closet. Assessing the seriousness of the situation, Akari quickly stripped of her clothes and into the dress and mask. She ran out of the warehouse, waiting for the concrete to turn to dirt before she deployed her tentacles to excelerate herself forwards. 

     She felt the rush of wind as she flew through the air, using her tentacles as support. She looked down, scanning the area for signs of life and spotted Death Pershing a frantically running Takebyashi. Looking forwards, she saw the lights of the nearby city grow closer and closer. She sped ahead and lowered herself to the ground, stationing herself behind a tree, awaiting her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be the last chapter for a while. I want to go back and edit the first chapters, since my writing has improved greatly since then.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I worked REALLY hard on this one.
> 
> Please let me know if there any spelling errors or grammar mistakes you notice, as I tried to write this on my phone instead of my computer, since I wanted to see how long it would be since I figured most people read fan fiction on their phones.
> 
> As always feedback and comments are always welcome! They make my day!


End file.
